Lost
by CourtneyAbigail
Summary: This is just a little fun writing. I think I am going to keep at though. Katirna is held in Helgrind and Eragon comes to rescue her. Will he succeed or will he get caught? Please read and review. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_I have decided to redo this story so here is the new stuff, well I kind of just edited the first two chapters. Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

Chapter One

Katrina woke with her head fuzzy she looked around and saw that she was in a cell, her arms were chained to the wall, but she could move them comfortably, well sort of. Where am I? She asked herself. Then a smell reached her that made her want to gag. Gross what is that smell? She asked herself again.

Katrina looked up to see someone cloaked in black. It was a Ra'zac. "How are you feeling?" The Ra'zac asked. His voice was low and menacing. "Tomorrow you sshall see the king." it continued and then laughed walking out of the cell.

Katrina rubbed the side of her head to find that there was dried blood caked. "Roran," Katrina said softly remembering now that she was taken from her lover. Then her head sunk down thinking about him. "He is probably dead by now, he is strong so I may be wrong. I don't know who could survive this though. I am not even sure if I am going to make it," Katrina said softly talking to herself. "I might as well go try to go to sleep."

"Wait, before you go to sleep." A stranger said in the doorway.

"Who's there?" Katrina asked she squinted her eyes to see a young man walking toward her. He wore black head to toe and had eyes that reminded her of Eragon's. His hair was draped over his face and he had a friendly smile but most of his features said that he was not really a joyful person at all.

"My name is Murtagh, I am the king's rider," Murtagh said ashamed at himself.

"I am Katrina." Katrina said smiling at Murtagh. For some reason even though he looked like a non friendly person, Katrina wanted to open to him. Maybe it was the fact that she was better looking than the Ra'zac?

"What a lovely name, you are Roran's fiancé?" Murtagh said like he was trying to remember something.

"Yes, how did you know?" Katrina asked appalled.

"The king knows everything, especially about his enemies," Murtagh said sadly again.

"Why would Roran be an enemy?" Katrina asked.

"He isn't, but Eragon is." Murtagh said avoiding Katrina's face when he said his name.

"What?" Katrina asked loudly. How could Eragon be an enemy? Eragon was sweet, gentle, caring. He always helped her when she needed help. In fact, Katrina could not remember a time when Eragon put himself first.

"I am sorry I cannot say more about him, but I know he is on his way to rescue you." Murtagh continued.

"How is he going to do that? He will get himself killed!" Katrina exclaimed.

"You do not know they new Eragon, he is an amazing fighter and when he wants to do something, there is no stopping him, trust me I would know." Murtagh said smiling thinking about the good old times he and Eragon spent together.

"Where is he?" Katrina asked.

"He is on the right side, he is with the Varden, rebels of the Empire. Their last location was Surda, but they might have moved on to somewhere else," Murtagh explained.

"That does not sound like him, but of course after his uncles death he was acting weird and then he just left." Katrina said coldly. "Roran thought he was dead, well so did everyone else." Katrina said still with a cold voice. "So he has been alive this entire time? I can't believe it. How can you just leave like that?! He left before his Uncle even got buried, I just don't understand-"

"Do not talk so coldly about him!" Murtagh snapped Katrina shut up right away and gaped at Murtagh. "I am sorry, but you probably will never understand why he left, but know this; he is risking everything to come and rescue you from this hell whole. When you see him, you can question him. I was with him for a majority of the time when he was heading toward the Varden and I know that his actions were for the best," Murtagh said through his teeth. Each word he said made him feel more and more sorry for his brother. It made him realize he would never be the man that Eragon was. He could try, but he would never be like him. "Well good day Katrina, I will try to visit everyday and update you on things, if you would like."

"I would, thank you," Katrina responded and watched Murtagh leaving. She tried to soak in what Murtagh had said about Eragon, but all she could do was blame him for everything. He just fled, like it was no big deal, like non of us were going to be affected.

Her mind grew weary and she decided to try to get some sleep, even though she was not comfortable. She fell asleep thinking of Roran and the days that they had spent together in Carvahall, being care free.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

_Chapter Two_

Chapter Two

Katrina looked around the cell she was being held in. As the days, weeks, months blended into one, she lost hope. The smell of rotten things was getting worse and worse as the days passed. Murtagh had not come by to visit her for some time. He was probably on some mission for the snake king or in battle with the Varden.

Maybe I was a little harsh about Eragon, I just wish I knew why Murtagh was questioning her about him. Katrina thought to herself. A loud clank of the door being opened made Katrina snapped out of.

"Let's get you out of those chains." Murtagh said walking toward her.

"What's the point? I can't go anywhere." Katrina said watching him gracefully walk toward her.

"Oh yes you can. Eragon is on the way and I need to make this easier for him." Murtagh said with a weak grin.

"What do you mean Eragon is on the way and make what easier for him?" Katrina asked confused.

"He is coming to rescue you and if I help out the king wont catch him, God I hope not. I would rather die than have my brother in the kings hand." Murtagh said looking away.

"Why would- Wait, did you just say brother?" Katrina said confused.

Murtagh looked at her for a while. He wanted Eragon to tell her, but it slipped out of his big mouth, like everything else. "Yes." He finally responded.

Katrina was speechless. Eragon has a brother who is the kings slave practically. How is this possible? Katrina thought to herself. Once again there was another distraction this time it was a thud and the ground shook for a second.

"What was that?" Katrina asked.

"Eragon." Murtagh said running toward the opening of Helgrind. Katrina took notice of dread that was written on his face, but there was something else there too, joy? It was hard to make it out since he hid his facial expressions so well.

"Brother." Murtagh said when Eragon jumped down from his dragon.

"Long time no see." Eragon said walking toward Murtagh. Eragon's face was stone cold and the tone of his voice matched his facial expression. Katrina noticed something different about him. Not only was his voice more controlled, it was cold and sent chills up her spine. She studied Eragon though and saw pass the hard cold facial expression he wore. It was just a mask. She could tell what he was really feeling. He was hurt, she saw longing as well. It was clear in his eyes. What did he long for.

"I am glad that we have a treaty between us. I do not think I can kill off my only family." Murtagh said.

"It hasn't stopped you from trying though, has it?" Eragon asked through gritted teeth. His hand was placed on the hilt of his sword.

"What on heavens earth are you talking about?" Murtagh asked confused.

"Never mind, where is Katrina?" Eragon asked trying to look pass Murtagh. Katrina ducked so he could not see her and headed back toward her cell pretending that she had not seen the two brothers encounter each other.

"Eragon?" Katrina said confused looking at the boy she watched grow up. He no longer looked sixteen, of course he was older now, but he didn't even look like the young man he used to be. You could see that he had clearly seen things that most could not live with. Then she noticed his features had changed. He looked more Elvin than human now. It was like an artist took his face and made it more defined and rounded his ears some. He simply looked beautiful.

"Yes," Eragon responded. His voice was no longer cold, but soft and gentle. The way he spoke was even different. His voice was soft, controlled and he spoke carefully. It was amazing to see that not only did he look different, he acted different and even spoke differently. She was looking at a new Eragon and she could hardly find the Eragon that she was used to.

"Eragon, would you mind explaining things to me." Katrina said sitting down like they had the time of day to tell stories.

"Of course," Eragon said sitting down in front of her and Murtagh sat down next to Eragon. Katrina noticed that the two brothers looked almost identical, of course Eragon looked more fair than Murtagh did.

Eragon started his story from the time he found Saphira's egg while he was hunting in the Spine not leaving out a single detail; he figured he owed her this much since she was imprisoned by the Ra'zac. Eragon only left out a few details such as; who his father was, Murtagh's encounter with him on the Burning Planes and how the Varden first treated him when he arrived. In fact he left Murtagh's story out almost completely, something Murtagh looked relieved about.

"Wow." Katrina said after Eragon got done talking. Murtagh and Eragon simply nodded and smiled at each other. "Eragon, I owe you an apology." Eragon shot her an quizzical look and Katrina smiled faintly. "I blamed you for all this. Now hearing your story… I cannot hate you or blame you. I just wish you could of told me, or Roran."

Eragon smiled at her weakly, but was not able to respond, because the all the sudden the ground shook again, this time more furiously. A couple of rocks from the cave started to fall down. _Saphira! _Eragon shouted to his dragon through their mental link. More rocks came down and the trio tried to avoid them.

Eragon saw one about to hit Katrina so he shoved her out of the way, before it did hit her. Eragon did not get so lucky as the rock crushed against the side of his body. You could hear several of his bones crack underneath the weight of the rock that came crashing down. Katrina screamed and covered her mouth. Tears streamed her eyes as Eragon fell unconscious on the caved floor.

Murtagh ran to him and pushed off the rock and picked his brothers head up. "You haven't learned yet, have you?" Murtagh chuckled, preparing to heal his brother as much as he could.

_Murtagh there is no time to heal him! _Thorn shouted in his Riders mind.

_No, there has to be!_

_The king… the king is here, _Thorn said sorrowfully. Dread filled Murtagh after Thorn finished his statement. He looked down at his unconscious brother and sadness traveled throughout his body.

_He wont last against the king… _Murtagh said through the mental link that he shared with his dragon.

_You don't know that, he is strong and does not turn against those who he cares about. Even he could not turn against you when everyone else did when you showed up as the Red Rider on the Burning Planes. You now need to act like him and don't tell me you can't, I know you can. Have faith, young one. _

_Thank you thorn, but he will have to give in._

_Yes, but know when he does it, he is doing it to help the ones he cares about. Maybe you can start being the big brother, like you have talked about. Take advantage of this time. He will need you more than he needed you before. All I am going to say is be there for him. Things are going to be difficult for him. _

_I will Thorn, thank you again. _Murtagh cut the connection and realized that Katrina was still there and watching him.

"Can you do anything for him?" Katrina asked frantic. Murtagh dropped his head and Katrina started to cry. "But you must! He is your brother-" Katrina protested but was cut off by Galbotorix.

"Yes Murtagh, he is your brother," he said lowly and cruelly. Chills went up Murtagh's spine as he turned his head to face the king. "Bring him back to the castle, then check in with me and I will give your further direction." The king smiled coldly and walked away. Anger and frustration was clearly written on Murtagh's face after the king departed.

"Oh God, what is going to happen to him?" Katrina asked, she was clearly trying to keep down a fresh flow of tears, but failed. Katrina's beautiful face was frantic and worried. It killed Murtagh in the inside to see her like this. It killed him that she had to witness this all.

"I am- I am not sure," Murtagh said weakly.

"Yes you do! Do not lie to me! He is going to submit himself to him isn't he?" Katrina asked barely at a whisper.

"Sometime in the future, Katrina, please do not judge him. That is the last thing he needs-"

"I couldn't do such a thing!" Katrina gasped. "Promise me one thing though, you will take care of him no matter what."

"I will. Now lets go. I have a feeling that you are going to go to the Varden. The king has what he wants now and I cannot see what else he needs you for. I hate to make it seem like you are useless, but to the king you are." With that Murtagh picked his brother up and carried him to his dragon. With the help of Saphira they got Eragon on the saddle and Murtagh strapped him in tightly, making sure he would not fall off. "You will ride with me," Murtagh said to Katrina.

_Saphira, I am so sorry. _Murtagh said to Saphira after she let him in her mind.

_You did all you could, _Saphira responded. Not long after the two dragons took off and they were headed toward the king's castle. Every so often Murtagh's mind slipped off thinking about what was to become and as much as he didn't want to think about it, the thoughts would not go away.


End file.
